warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Super-warship
Super-warships are powerful, advanced surface vessels in WSC. Large, durable and heavily armed, Super-warships vary in their roles and strengths depending on the design. Some place the emphasis on armour and anti-ship firepower, others on evasion, some on swarms of aircraft and some rare craft are a combination. Super-warships are loosely defined as mounting at least seven 46cm guns or other large high tier turrets like the 38cm quadruple guns and having a toughness rating of at least 5000. Most Super-warships are fully manoeuvrable, however, some of the heaviest warships lack turning ability (see "Mobility "). Some may argue Fortresses and Flying Ships are Super-warships, but that may be discussed on their own pages.. Armament Super-warships are known to mount the heaviest ordinance in WC. Common weapons are as follows. 46cm Guns. Currently the most powerful option in WSC. Available for a large sum of gold, these turrets are employed en-masse to deal heavy damage to opponents. They have the potential to deal major damage to even heavily armoured opponents and can bring heavy pain when used extensively. Mk45 5-inch Guns An accurate, powerful cannon, the Mk45 is widely used by high-level ships for its high-velocity shells. Effective against enemy ships and their aircraft alike, the Mk45 is a very versatile weapon. A part SPY-1 radar may also be purchased with Crystals, increasing the accuracy of this weapon. Anti-air and anti-submarine weapons Originally, the most effective AA weapon in the game was the Type 99, which offered effective firepower at a solid range. The recent addition of the 40mm Bofors twin-gun emplacement brings the offer of increased AA range, but slightly reduced firepower. Due to initial bugs with the Bofors and the cost of purchasing new weaponry, most AA weapons mounted on Super-warships are still the Type 99. In addition to anti-air, anti-submarine weapons are a must for defending and defeating submerged ships, or damaging Flying Ships. Missiles Missiles such as the Harpoon and Tomahawk are commonly seen on Super-warships. Due to their massive range and overall decent damage, most captains of these ships will have them armed. With the addition of the Illuminator radar, missiles have been used effectively to heavily damage lesser ships as well as retreating or fast boats. Torpedoes Close-range weapons employed as last-ditch defences or as heavy-hitting turners of the tide. Against high-speed ships, their effectiveness is limited. However, some Super-warships may have hundreds of torpedo tubes to create a torpedo spam, where the player aims at a point very close to the ship to launch torpedoes in a massive spread. This tactic has the potential to devastate ships but is used sparingly. It is so effective because it is near-impossible to dodge. Construction Most super warships are constructed with several hundred Large Armor parts, such as 400mm LW 2x2, 3x2x1, and 6x6x2 armor, and the new 600mm LW 2x2. Speed and maneuverability Mobility is a common problem for those seeking to build a Super Warship. Advanced techniques, however, can allow even the largest ships to reach the highest speeds available and even turn effectively. Note that, when building a super warship, mine must be mindful of the "Turning Glitch," which prevents ships from turning or changing direction in general once their weight is near 580,000 tons or higher. The exact value for this limit is often disputed, as other factors may weigh in into this calculations. Counter strategy The player's only chance against a Super-warship is a submarine, another Super-warship, or a Flying Ship. For a submarine, submerge but keep a bit of distance. Try to move into firing range but not into depth charge range or the ship might manage to attack. Depending on the vessel, stay submerged at all costs or they will easily kill your submarine. For another Super-warship, attack head on as normal but beware weak points. This is the only ship that can manage to attack a super warship head on and survive at the same time. Try to attack the sides, or the front depending on if the ship is wide or thin. If you are the captain of a decent Flying Ship, most Super-warships can be disposed of relatively easily. Try not to land and aim well to take them down. Be aware of planes and ASW. For a Fortress, you must have good aim or a large air wing to counter their superior mobility. A proper fortress should outgun most superwarships. So just land your shots carefully, and you should come out on top. For a Megastructure, no superwarship can come close to bringing them down. Just make sure you hit them once before they run away. Know your warship's strengths. To know oneself and one's enemy is to ensure victory. Adjust to changing situations and assess your opponent as well as you can when the battle starts. If you are unprepared for the enemy you face, tweak your design, or leave your ship specialized for whatever purpose you see fit. The most successful craft are capable of taking on anything thrown against them, whether it be aircraft, capital ships, avoidance craft, or even those built by wallet-warriors. Gallery an-14.JPG|AN-14, a megastructure-superwarship hybrid, and the successor to AN-13. Significantly improved firepower and aircraft over the previous installation. However, at the cost of having a very low speed. Unsinkable before the game timer. AN-13.jpg|AN-13, the successor to AN-12. Features a boxed-in hangar to protect aircraft during takeoff. This sacrificed some gun armament and toughness, but featured a much heavier torpedo armament. Category:Share Designs